


My freaky Randomness - aka Smut

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anal Plug, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Chef Mable, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Families of Choice, Food Critic Bill, Food Sex, Fucking Machines, Hurt, Jealous!Bill, Jealousy, Kinda, King!Bill, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindbreak, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Omega!Dipper, Overstimulation, Pain, Panties, Pet!Dipper, Petplay, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich bill, Rimming, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Smut Drabbles, Student!Dipper, Sugar Daddy, Tattoo Artist!Will, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Triangle Bill Cipher, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Waiter Dipper, Willbilldip, cum enema, cumslut!Dipper, dom!will, gagging, girl clothing, mentioned enema, mentioned!Wendy, piercer!Will, tags will be added in the process, teacher!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Just some random (hardcore) Billdip smut.Edit: Please know that this is a work of fiction. I do not support non-con sexual activities and please practice safe sex.Also, please read the tags first! Some of this may trigger you.





	1. Chapter 1

My freaky Randomness - aka Smut

*Disclaimer: All I own about this is the plot of whatever you want to call this (it's porn. Basically). I do not own the characters nor their origin story and no money is made with this. Comments are appreciated!*

*******************

"Aaah~ no, please!", the young boy whimpered, tears running down his face but he knew it was useless. A manic laugh was all he got in return. As usual.  
Hands roamed over his shivering body, stopping their filthy journey to play some. Play with his belly button, with his nose and lips, play with his nipples and with his young and unexperienced penis.  
Those hands touched him everywhere, setting his body on fire against his will. Those hands that touched him against his will, forcing experiences on him that were supposed to not happen for years. But here he was, his little dick between his short legs stood hard and his nipples and lips were puffy red from being played with.  
His thoughts kept screaming 'Nonono...' but his body was already responding, bucking up into the touch and a soft moan-whimper-mix escaped these soft lips of his that the other loved kissing. And biting. 

"Tell me what you need. Use your words, baby boy", the other ordered, voice like poisoned silk.  
"Please...", he sobbed, young voice hoarse and broken. "Please, p-put it i-in me..."  
The man chuckled. "Words, love. Use your big boy words."  
"I-I... please, put your... b-big cock into me, put it in m-my pussy."

He didn't need to ask for it twice. The older's thick and long manhood - way too big for a body like his but he was trained to take it by now - nestled in neatly trimmed blonde hair was shoved into his but. They both moaned in either pain or pleasure.  
"Fuck, yeah! Take all of me, just like that. Tell me, how does it feel?"  
But all he could do was lay still on those old dirty sheets, hands tied together and body shaking by the other's thrusts, numb pain and growing pleasure flooding his being.  
A deep growl brought him back to the present.  
"Answer me!"  
"Uuh~ f-feels good. So full, please, f-fuck me and fill me up with your cum, make my belly bulge and look five months pregnant! Fuck me hard, master!"  
A cheerful laugh could be heard, followed by the increasing sounds of skin slapping against skin.  
"Taught you quite some words, huh, baby boy? But since you begged so prettily, let's fuck you like you deserve it!"

With that the blonde ripped him up into a sitting position and started slamming into him, using him like a human rag doll. And he liked it. He liked the feeling of this hard and hot flesh forcing its way through his butt hole and into his tightness, the feeling of being fucked and filled with semen afterwards, had grown to love it, to beg for it. 

He didn't last long and when he came all over himself, his walls tightened around the cock inside him, milking him. With a moan did the blonde shoot his load deep inside of him, adding to the liquids in there and moaning loudly.  
He'd pull out shortly after, forcing a plug into his ass to keep it open for the third round this... day? Hour? Honestly, he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed more, more cock, more cum and more of this. His hands petted the cum-filled bulge that was his belly while his master made him lick him clean and gave him some water.  
"You were so good for me today, took my fat cock so well. Let's get you some food, okay, Pine Tree?"  
"Yes please, master Bill!"


	2. Prison Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE; MIND BREAK; HURT
> 
> Don't like, don't read!

Prison Smut

"What is this?", The king of the universe asked, watching the tiny creature in it's cell. The guard that had been showing him around bowed.  
"This is Dipper Pines, Mylord. The human who tried to fight you four years ago."  
"Ah, my Pine Tree... he developed into pretty male, don't you think?"  
The guard nodded eagerly. "Of course, Mylord."

"Open the door."   
"Mylord?", the guard asked, taken aback by the order. "Excuse me but... didn't this creature almost end you?"  
"Do I look like I appreciate repeating myself?", King Cipher mused, a dangerous glare attached to his human features.   
He remembered it now. The little boy who had tried to fight him with the help of his weak friends. Bill had been intrigued back then. How could someone as much as think about standing a chance against him?

The cell door opened and a thin but grown up young man stepped outside. His brown hair was long, almost reaching a perky, heart shaped behind. When his eyes met Bill's, he gasped and tried to back off but the demon king quickly grabbed him and teleported them into his chambers. 

“Dipper Pines”, Bill purred, scenting the human boy’s neck, “My Pine Tree...”  
“N-no...”, Dipper said, hands coming onto the demon’s chest and weakly trying to pushing him off. His voice was hoarse from having not being used in years.  
Looking the kid up and down, Bill smirked. His Pine Tree had grown out nicely and had quite the muscles – having not too much food and living in a prison does that to you. Aside from a pair of worn out trousers, the younger one was basically naked. Not even his hat was still on top of his head to hide his birthmark.   
“You have grown into a pretty boy, Pine Tree”, Bill hummed, pushing the other onto the bed behind them. “You’re exactly what I’ve been looking for.”

With wide eyes Dipper crawled backwards, trying to get as far away as possible but not coming too far. Snapping his fingers, Bill chained him to the bed, making his clothes go away at the same time.   
“We’re going to have so much fun~!”, purred the demon king, slowly stripping out of his own clothes.  
“W-what do you want from me? Let me go!”, demanded the little human, showing his old stubbornness and glaring wearily at the blonde in front of him.   
“Oh, you know exactly what I want”, hummed the other, hands stroking up Dipper’s tights, sharp finger nails cutting the pale skin only a little. Leaning in, their lips met in a chaste kiss, the first and the last of its kind.   
“No way!”, stuttered Dipper, wiggling in his chains and tried to kick the demon.   
“Yes way. And you will be a good boy and behave or I’ll make this worse then anything you can imagine. And I know you can be quite creative, Pine Tree”, threatened the blonde.   
Swallowing, the other glared up, eyes glowing in anger but he didn’t say a word.   
“Good boy”, praised Bill, kissing him again, with passion, sharp teeth cutting the thin skin on Dipper’s lips, causing him to whimper. Chuckling, Bill continued kissing him, nibbling the skin and licking off the little amount of blood he caused to bleed.   
While exploring the upper half of his Pine Tree with his lips and teeth, the king’s hands travelled south, spreading the legs. Breath hitching, Dipper pressed his tights close but a threatening growl let him overthink his decision.   
“I guess, Shooting Star developed as nicely as you? A twin thing?”  
“N-no, not her!”, pleaded Dipper, immediately spreading his legs a bit.   
“Then you better do as I say and keep me entertained”, growled the blonde, spreading Dipper’s legs further apart. A dry sob escaped chapped and bloody lips as the human turned to look away. A firm grip on his chin forced him to look up again, though.  
“You will focus on me, Pine Tree. We’ll have so much fun from now on.” The grin on the king’s face was beautiful and scary at the same time, causing violent shivers to run over Dipper’s skin.   
“Y-yes...”  
“Yes, who?”  
“Yes, my k-king.”  
“Good boy”, hummed Bill, slipping a finger into the younger male. The brunette yelped and groaned in pain, muscles tightening around the dry intruder. Not caring, Bill pulled his finger out and pushed two back in, stretching the ring of muscles without really preparing but just out of curiosity.   
“Such a tight hole you have here, Pine Tree. Gonna feel so good around me~!”  
And without any warning did Bill push his hard and thick member into the young human, sliding in all the way, only lubed up by his own precum. Dipper screamed in pain, tears running down his cheeks and his back arched on instinct, his body trying to get away from the source of pain.   
“Ah ah ah”, cheaded Bill, pulling his pet closer by his hips. “No running away, Pine Tree. Feel so good for me.”  
Kissing his captivate once more, the demon started thrusting, hips snapping forward, hands holding onto hips in a bruising grip. Eventually he’d hit Dipper’s prostate, adding some pleasure to the pain. Drooling and eyes shut tightly, the brunette took what the demon king was doing to him, fists clenched tight, fingernails cutting his palms. His back and ass hurt like hell but he couldn’t fight, needed to stay put and endure. Protect Mable!

“Such a good boy!”, praised Bill, picking up his pace and lifting up one of Dipper’s legs to reach even deeper, hitting his pet’s sweet spot all the time now. The human moaned, cumming a little, even though he was feeling more pain then pleasure. The tight muscles clenched even tighter around Bill’s cock, making him cum deep inside his Pine Tree.   
Pulling out, he licked over the abused hole, making Dipper his and whimper.  
“Took it so good, didn’t even tear… next time, we’ll see how much more you can take, Pine Tree”, stated Bill, smiling widely.  
“N-next time?”, whispered Dipper, not sure if he was allowed to ask or say anything at all.   
“Of course, Dipper. We will have much more fun in the future!”, promised Bill, getting dressed and leaving the hurt and broken boy alone in his bedroom. 

*End!*


	3. The Last Thing to Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper lost everything, exept for his body. But now, nothing else is left to make a living - his body and his will of live, even though the latter is crumbling hard by now. Maybe a certain blonde can change that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got rather long and I thought about posting it as its own work but since I originally wanted for it to be part of this...   
> Bill is some out of character here but I think, I'll go back to the Bill from Prison Smut after this.

The Last Thing to Loose

"P-please, no! Mr. I beg you, please! I-I change-ed m-my mind! I..."   
A gentle touch on his jaw interrupted the pleas that had been rushing out of Dipper's mouth ever since the expensive paper of the rich man's money had touched his fingers and he'd gotten into the car. At first he had thought, he could do this. And it wasn't like he had anything else to loose, really. His parents died years ago, they lost the house, their belongings and just a few days ago, he had given his last money to bury Mable, his twin sister.   
Selling his own body was the last thing he could do to survive. But when he had been watching the street flow away outside of the window of the expensive car, he felt sick. What was out there that he needed to life for? Who? Right, nothing. The only reason why he was in here, holding onto the money was his own weakness, him being a coward and fearing the death. But he wouldn't go any further. 

With a determined expression on his face did Dipper hand over the money, back to the owner of this car.   
"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Please let me go."   
The elegant man in front of him raised an elegant eyebrow. He was quite handsome with his blonde hair, tips died blue and the golden brown eyes. He wasn't fat like most of the others who picked up little boys on the street for fun.   
"No."

And here they were, Dipper with tears in his eyes by now.   
"Please...Mr....!"   
"I'm Bill Cipher, but you'll call me Master. I became your Master the second you took my money. You're mine now. Never forget it!"

********************

Bill brought him to a big mansion right outside of the town. It used to belong a rich family until a few years ago, but then the parent's company went bye bye and their daughter found herself on the streets, just like Dipper and Mable.   
"This is your new home now", Bill said as he lead him to a bedroom, bigger then the house he had spent his childhood in.   
Salty tears kept running down his cheeks as Dipper was ordered to strip. With every piece of clothing that left his body, Dipper felt one step closer to his end. He had heard about it, about boys like him, taken by strangers until their insides were torn and their dead bodies left on the sidewalks to rot.   
But instead of bending him over when he got fully naked, Bill handed him a plain white shirt. It was way too big and kept slipping off his shoulders, reaching down to his knees. 

"Good boy", whispered Bill who had been watching the entire time and grasped his chin, breathing softly over his exposed neck and shoulder.   
"Now get into bed and sleep some, hm?"  
Dipper barely blinked before the blonde had left the room, a key locking the door with a clicking noise. 

******************

It had been a sleepless night for the young boy. Every noise had him freezing, expecting Master Bill to having changed his mind and bedding him right now or worse.   
The next morning, the sound of the door opening itself woke Dipper from another unsuccessful slumber and had him jump out of the bed. To bad that the last few days without food and on the streets had made him weak. His legs gave in but before he could hit the ground, strong arms caught him and placed him back on the mattress.   
"Tsk tsk", the golden eyed man made and went back to what he had been doing - carrying a tray full of food to the bed.

"Eat as much as you want, Dipper", Bill said smiling. Dipper's stomach agreed and his hand shoot forward to grab the first thing - an apple, red and delicious looking. But he stopped the moment before his fingertips could touch the fruit.   
Why should he eat this? He was sure that it wasn't poisoned (Why killing the victim before it had fulfilled its task?) but how did it make sense? Why eating and getting stronger, when all he wanted was to die? Die and be united with his family again. Could as well shorten the time he had to wait, right?   
Dipper was about to pull back when a firm grip on his wrist stopped him.  
"What do you think you're doing, pet?"  
"I-I...uhm..."  
"Don't bother, I already know. And the answer is no." The blonde glared, anger sparkling in his eyes.   
"Wha?", the boy whimpered, trying to pull away.   
"You want to die, get out of this. But there is just a tiny problem with you leaving."   
Leaning in, Bill's breath ghosted over Dipper's ear shell, causing him to shiver.  
"You're mine now. I bought you, I own you and there's no way out of this for you. And now, eat up."  
A slice of the apple was pressed against his lips but Dipper shook his head. He didn't want any of this!

SLAP!!!

Pain exploded across his face and burned, the red imprint of Cipher's hand forming itself on his cheek.   
"Listen, and listen carefully, as I do not wish to repeat myself, Dipper Pines", Bill growled, anger clearly written all over his face. "You are mine. You were mine from the second, you took my money. You will do as I say or you'll face the consequences and believe me, I can do things to you way more painful and frightening then death. Dying would be a picnic compared to the torture disobeying would bring you. You will do as I say and you will do it with joy. Are we clear?"

A panic attack was about to take control over him, but Dipper fought it with all he had. If he'd act up right now, Bill would most likely start the promised torture right away. If Dipper obeyed now though, maybe he could convince the blonde to let him go later or run away.   
With shaking hands did Dipper take the fruit and ate it, tears stirring in his eyes. It tasted fantastic, which might be caused by the fact that the boy couldn't even remember when he last had eaten something delicious like a simple apple or anything at all.  
A gentle touch and a weird sound brought Dipper back to reality.   
Bill was resting one of his hands on Dipper's cheek, a bright joyful smile on his face. The weirdest about it though, Bill was actually purring like a cat that just ate the canary.   
"Such a good boy", purred Bill and held up another slice of apple. Slowly, Dipper opened up, taking the fruit in his mouth. A weird feeling settled in his stomach, a feeling he couldn't place yet.

***************

Love.  
Dipper had read about it, heard people talk about it and, in the better days, thought, that maybe, one day, he would find it himself. Living on the streets had taken this hope away from him.   
The feelings, he had for Master Bill now though... granted they haven't had a good start. Dipper tried to run away three times which earned him hours or maybe days in the mansion's dungeon. Time was weird around master Bill though so Dipper wasn't sure. But he couldn't care less. All he cared about now, was making his master happy. Because, life was much more enjoyable when the master was happy. And making him happy gave Dipper's life sense again. 

He had lost everything, even the tiniest piece had been taken from him, including his will to live. But when Bill Cipher bought him on the streets, this will came back. Master Bill gave it back to him and so much more. A roof over his head, clothes, food and love.

Yes, Bill cared about him. Every time he had to punish Dipper, the blonde looked so heartbroken, but now, weeks later, the young boy understood why. Bill loved him, wanted him save and Dipper had been kicking this offer into the dirt more then once. Today though, it was time to start showing how thankful he was.

Dressed up in master Bill's favourite dress on him - baby blue with a pretty big bow in the back, barely covering his butt - white overknees and blue house sandals, Dipper knocked at the door of Bill's bedroom. His heart beat so hard in his chest it hurt and his hands shook slightly, almost dropping the tablet with breakfast he carried.   
"Yes?", the master called and Dipper went inside.   
Opening the door with his elbow, Dipper entered the room.   
"I made breakfast for you, Master...", Dipper said, blushing bright red. The blonde looked up from what he had been doing and blinked. Then he made attempts to get up but Dipper hurried over and set the table. His master took in his outfit in the meantime.  
"Pine Tree... what did you do this time?"  
Turning around, Dipper faced his master with a hurt expression showing on his face.  
"I just wanted to thank you, master Bill. I finally understood why you do all of this. You just want me save and taken care off. I'm sorry for making it such a hart task. I want to be good for you now, I promise!"

A happy smile brightened the blonde's face and he motioned for Dipper to come over to him. When the blonde was close enough, he grabbed his still slightly too thin waist and lifted him onto his lap.   
“That true, Pine Tree?”  
Nodding eagerly, Dipper straddled his master's lap properly, one leg on each side and put his arms around the blonde's neck. They locked eyes and – overcoming his nervousness – Dipper leaned in for their first kiss.

The first time their lips met, it was like in the movies – chaste and sweet. But then the master took over and the kiss went from sweet to passionate. Dipper felt his cheeks heat up even more and master Bill wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his own chest. This gesture made Dipper feel all warm and he tried to get even closer to the older one's body.   
“Tell me, Pine Tree, what do you want to do”, asked Bill, looking at Dipper’s heated cheeks and swollen lips.   
“I… I want to make you feel good, master”, Dipper answered, looking flustered.   
“In that case… how about you get me out of these clothes?”  
Nodding, Dipper slowly took off his master's clothing piece by piece, as well as his own skirt, revealing a matching pair of panties and a baby blue bra, covering his nipples.   
“Looks real good, my pet”, Bill said, hands coming up to touch his Pine Tree.   
“Thanks, master”, Dipper said and leaned in for another kiss, hand wrapping around his master’s dick, stroking it to full hardness. 

Groaning, Bill rolled them around until he was hovering above Dipper, staring down at him with a heated look, clearly turned on.   
“I can’t wait any longer, Pine Tree”, he whispered hoarsely.   
“Then don’t, master.” Spreading his legs in invitation, Dipper looked up, biting his lips. He’d never done something like this before but he wasn’t going to run away. This was where he belonged, his place.   
When his master pulled his panties down, he was greeted by the side of a thick plug stretching Dipper’s hole, holding him open and wet for his master.   
“Such a good boy you are for me”, his master praised and pulled the thick thing out, watching the tight muscle stretch deliciously around the toy.  
“Please, master….”, Dipper moaned.   
Without anything else holding him back, his master thrust inside him, filling him up more then any toy he’d used could have done it. Moaning in pleasure, Dipper arched his back, arms wrapping around his master’s neck.   
“So full, master. Please, use me, fuck me, fill me more!”  
Moaning, Bill fulfilled his pet’s wishes, picking up the pace and fucking him into the mattress, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air along with their moans and pants. Looking down, Bill noticed Dipper’s small cock stretching against the fabric of his panties, already stained with precum. Grinning, he freed it and stroked it, causing Dipper to moan and cum all over himself, hole clenching nearly violently around his master. Unable to hold back anymore, Bill came deep inside his Pine Tree, filling him up with his seed. 

Trying to catch their breath, they curled together on the king sized bed, Dipper snuggled up to his master and smiling happily. He did it. He made his master feel good and he’d never stop it. This was his faith, pleasuring his master and saviour until his time came.   
“Love you, master!”, he whispered into Bill’s neck, voice hoarse from moaning.   
“Love you, too, Pine Tree.”

*End!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to tell me what you think ^^


	4. The Early Bird catches the Omega – Or rather the Early Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for you, Princesa. I hope you like it ^^

The Early Bird catches the Omega – Or rather the Early Alpha

Why couldn't he be like everyone else? Whining in pain, Dipper curled together some more, eyes closed tight while his lower body tried to gain some friction from rubbing itself against the shabby mattress of his bed.

It had been a good day. The two of them had been out with friends, swimming in the public pool and having fun. He had felt hot and dizzy when they came back home and as soon as Stan had seen – or rather scented - him, he'd sent him straight to their room, telling Mable she needed to sleep on the couch until Dipper's heat was over. 

And here laid the problem. Because he wasn't supposed to be in heat or go into heat at all! That was something only grown ups do. They go into heats, ruts, presented as an alpha or an omega. Not almost teenagers like him! As if he didn't feel like a stupid hormonal mess all the times already but now it was even worse. His boxers were soaked with smelly slick and felt disgusting, his still small dick was swollen and hurt and his skin felt too tight and hot for him, too. He felt empty and needy but he wasn't sure what exactly he was craving and where to get it.   
Dipper knew not much about presenting and the specific developments that went along with it in someone's body. In their age, it was only important to grow and be good in school, because as soon as someone presented as either alpha or omega, he or she could start a family and get a mate. Teachers and parents were supposed to teach you everything important before that but so far, nobody had told Dipper what to do when going into heat or rut or whatever. He knew, omegas were the bearers, even though alpha females could get pregnant, too. 

Sobbing, Dipper bit into the bed sheets to cut of the noises and groans he was making. How long was this going to last? And why did it feel like it was getting worse?  
“You smell delicious, little omega”, purred a certain voice, causing the young boy to flinch and look around frantically. This couldn't be true, could it?  
Floating out of the shadows, the glowing triangle proofed Dipper's fearful suspicion true.   
“Go away!”, Dipper growled, curling together and wrapping the blanket tighter around his body.   
“But I'm here to help you, Pine Tree”, Bill Cipher purred, a wicked gleam in his eye. Snapping his fingers once, his body glowed and when Dipper could see clear again, the demon had transformed into a gorgeous looking alpha. And his scent hit Dipper like a rock, making his butt hole clench around nothing and slick up even more. With wide eyes did the younger one stare and gasp as the now human looking demon got closer.   
“My, Pine Tree. It's been a while since I have last seen an omega like you. Such youth and pure innocence...” Licking his lips, Bill kneed on the bed next to him. “And I bet, you have no idea what to do, right?”

Whimpering, Dipper crawled further away. “Doesn't matter. Go away or I'll make you!”  
Throwing his head back, the blonde demon laughed loudly, though Dipper doubted that anyone outside of this room could hear a thing. Nobody would come to help him, blaming the distress in his scent on the fact that he was in heat and unmated. Because that was the only thing he knew. Mates helped each other through their heats and made everything better. Though finding a mate, someone who completed you, was complicated.   
“I don't think you'll be able to do anything aside from begging for my alpha knot in the near future”, Bill chuckled.   
Knot? Right, Dad had mentioned knots and what they were there for. With even wider eyes did Dipper shake his head as fast as possible. No way!  
“I-i don't want your k-knot! Leave or I'll get Stan!”  
“Oh, but your dear uncle locked the door, didn't he?”  
How the hell did the demon know about that?   
“Anyway, I have an offer to make. I know you're feeling empty. You crave to be filled. You want to cum, to be filled with cum, cum all over your body, in every single hole of yours.”  
Dipper had no idea what most of this really meant but the thought of being filled by something had his hole flutter and clench violently and his hand had at some point sneaked into his boxers. Somehow Bill's words made him feel even more sensitive and hot then before. Or was that because he was an alpha? Because his smell was so strong and possessive?   
“If you mate with me, I'll make you feel so much better, Pine Tree”, Bill promised, voice a deep and manly purr.   
“Wha...?” Dipper was speechless. This couldn't be true. The demon he'd been fighting off all summer wanted to mate with him? Well, of course Bill was most likely trying to use his biology against him but seriously? Why mating with him? As much as he knew, that wasn't necessary. 

Before he could say or do anything, Bill leaned in and pressed their lips together, long and slender fingers wrapped around Dipper's neck, holding him in place. Nobody had ever kissed Dipper like that, so demanding and hot. It felt so good, he forgot it was Bill kissing him for a brief second. But then his hands came up against the blonde's chest, weakly pushing against it. A deep, disapproving growl came from the alpha demon and out of pure instinct, the fresh presented omega beared his neck in submission.   
“See? Your body is being honest, knows what you need. An alpha taking you hard and good, spreading your hole open and fill it with cum! And that's what I'll do. Now.”   
Without any further argument, Bill threw Dipper onto his back, pinning him down. Whining, Dipper shook his head.   
“You shake your head but your legs are already spread. You're going to be such a good omega for me, Pine Tree”, the blonde chuckled and licked over his neck, at the place he planned to mark his soon to be mate.   
“P-please, Bill...”, Dipper started but the moan coming out of his mouth when Bill pressed against his still clothed dick cut off any words.   
“Please what, Pine Tree?”, the demon asked while kissing every reachable piece of the omega's skin. His hands were busy taking of their clothes in the meantime. 

Struggling, Dipper tried to fight off the alpha. This wasn't right, this was not how he wanted to loose his virginity, this was not who he wanted to mate with! But what the other fingers did to his body made his instincts take over and within no time he found himself on his hands and knees, presenting himself to the demon alpha.   
A strong hand came u and patted his butt in a praising manner. “You gonna be a good boy for me now, Pine Tree? No stupid disobeying anymore?”  
While talking, the blonde spread the smooth cheeks in front of him, marveling about their youth, and leaned in to lick over the slick and twitching pucker in between.   
With his body tingling from all those new sensations, a strangled whimper was all the older one got as an answer but he didn't care. When he was done with his Pine Tree, the one would be even more wrecked. Curious about how ready the young omega was, he pushed his tongue past the slick rim, earning himself a cute moan.   
“Gorgeous omega”, Bill praised, patting the butt in front of him with his free hand, “so ready for me already. Gonna make you feel real good~”  
Without hesitation he pulled back and positioned his large alpha cock at Dipper's entrance. The brunette tensed at that.  
“Nuuh”, he whimpered and tried to pull back, fear fighting his instincts. Before he could go anyway, the demon grabbed his arms and yanked him back, impaling the virgin omega on his dick in the process. 

“Aah!”, Dipper screamed, both in pain and pleasure, his body shaking violently. Not that the blonde alpha cared about that. The scent of an omega in heat and all the hormones in the room had him at his limit, too and he was not even trying to fight it. Wrapping his arms around the small figure, he pulled his Pine Tree close to his chest and started thrusting into him hard and fast, the slick causing their bodies to join with a wet sound that was kind of turning on the two of them. Picking up the human, Bill used his alpha strength to fuck the young omega like a breathing flesh doll, hitting Dipper's sweet spot over and over without even trying and ripping the sweetest moans out of his soon to be mate.   
It didn't take long for Dipper to cum all over himself, everything growing too much for him but he couldn't get enough of this either. He didn't care about being with Bill anymore, all he could focus on was the fat rod inside of him, stretching him further then anything else and making him feel incredibly good.   
Having his chosen omega cum on his cock and feeling his little hole clench around him like it tried to keep him in forever – which it probably was – had Bill's knot form in a record time even for him, stretching the by now slightly loose rim even further and locking them together. With a howl did he cum inside the omega, biting down hard on the pale neck in front of him, marking his mate in every way possible.

**********Time skip: seven months later****************

“I'm home, Pine Tree”, Bill called out and entered his bedroom in his castle through a portal.   
With Dipper out of the way and being his mate, there was not much to keep him from finally taking over the world and rule her. Every day his guards caught more and more of these humans, making them their slaves. 

The rustling of sheets was heard, followed by the tapping sound of naked feet on the floor.   
“Welcome home, Alpha”, Dipper purred, reaching out for his mate. His eyes were hazy and his slick was dripping down his legs but he apparently didn't care.   
“What have you been up to?”, mused the demon and walked around his mate, taking in the slick and the swollen nibbles as well as the thick toy that stuck out between those firm and spankable ass cheeks while his hand patted the heavy pregnant belly of his omega.   
“Nothing...”, answered the brunette slowly, still reaching out for his alpha, craving to be touched more.  
“Nothing, huh?”, Bill said and gave the toy in Dipper's hole a little nudge, causing the younger one to moan hoarsely.   
“P-please, Bill, please ah-alpha!”, Dipper begged, looking up with large eyes.   
“Oh my, you need it bad, hm?” Bill chuckled but shed his clothes, sitting down on the large bed and patted his lap in invitation. As fast as his heavy belly allowed it, Dipper crawled onto his mate and leaned in for a kiss, belly trapped between them.   
“Missed you, alpha~”, he purred, hand reaching down to his mate's growing erection.   
“I see...” Pulling out the toy, Bill got ready and thrust right into the gaping hole of his Pine Tree, fucking him fast right from the start. “Missed you, too, missed your pretty sounds, how your little hole is still hugging my fat cock tight and how easy you cum when I fuck you like this. I bet you played with yourself all day, right?”  
“Y-yes... But I didn't cum! Please, can I cum now, alpha?” the omega moaned as his mate kept hitting his prostate over and over.  
“Such a good boy for me, such a good omega. Cum for me, Pine Tree, cum from your demon mate's dick filling you and getting you pregnant ever and ever again!”  
Within seconds did Dipper cum, smearing his little load over his huge belly while he kept taking his mate's deep and hard thrusts before the other knotted him and filled him with cum.   
Exhausted did he curl together on the blonde's chest, knot brushing over his prostate a little.  
Caressing his mate's belly, Bill smiled. Mating his Pine Tree had been a very good idea. 

*End!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to ask me anything or throw ideas at me :)


	5. I want him too, master~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Vincent! I hope you like this little piece and thank you for requesting it.

I want him too, master~

„Feel so good for me, Pine Tree“, principal Bill Cipher whispered into Dipper‘s ear, breath teasing the moaning student beneath him.  
“Your wet hole keeps sucking in my cock, not wanting to let go, making me feel real good.”  
Drool dripped down Dipper’s chin when Bill thrust into him especially hard all of a sudden. 

Ever since Dipper Pines had transferred to this school, principal Cipher had kept an eye on him. At first the brunette had thought it was because he wanted to make sure the new student was settling in well and getting a hang on how things were around here. One afternoon though, the blonde had asked him to come to his office where he had seduced the young teen.   
Ever since then, Dipper was Bill’s cockslut, his personal whore and he loved every second of it. At first it had been weird but it was undeniable that having sex with Bill was absolutely breathtaking. He wanted more and more he got. Bill was more then happy to fuck his favorite toy into oblivion every single day. 

“Aah, yesh~, fu-ck!”, Dipper moaned and tried to hold onto something but they had effectively wiped off everything from principal Cipher’s desk, all he could do was hold onto the wooden material while the teacher thrust hard and rough into his already puffy and leaking hole. 

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two inside the office froze in shock.  
“Did you lock the door?”, Dipper hissed and tried to look over his shoulder.  
“You think I’m stupid? Of course I did. Now keep quiet or they’ll know”, Bill growled lowly and picked up the pace again, showing two fingers into Dipper’s mouth to shut him up. He hit the student’s prostate right on, causing Dipper to bite down on his fingers and Bill to spank his already red and sore ass.  
“No biting, you slut”, Cipher cheaded and bit down on the pale neck in front of him where you could already spot some bite marks and even more hickeys.   
They were too busy fucking and trying to keep quiet that neither of them noticed the sound of a key turning and the door opening.  
“Uhm...”, someone said, giving them another heart attack but much to Dipper’s shock did Bill not stop fucking him, instead grabbed his shoulders and lifted his upper body up, thrusting in even deeper.   
“M-master~”, Dipper tried but all that left his mouth was a mixture of moans and groans, basically begging for more, his body tingling in both fear and excitement of someone unknown watching them. Besides the principal didn’t seem to mind, if his steady rough thrusts were any giveaway.   
“I can come back later?”, the voice, definitely male, said and Bill chuckled.   
“Stay, brother.”

The door clicked and was locked again and when Dipper looked up again, his eyes widened. In front of him stood someone who was clearly Bill’s brother, most likely his twin. The only difference was the blue hair and eyes as well as the difference in color of their clothes even though the style seemed to be the same. Said blue eyes wandered over Dipper’s naked form and the brunette blushed hard but when he tried to cover himself, Bill smacked his hands away again, pining him down to the table.   
“So this is you Pine Tree?”, the blue twin asked, looking over Dipper‘s head at Bill.  
“Isn’t he pretty, Will?”  
The other, Will, nodded and stepped closer, hand reaching out to touch but he stopped right before he could actually do so, looking up and silently asking for permission.   
“You can touch, brother, Pine Tree doesn’t mind. Right, pet?”  
And much to Dipper‘s surprise he found himself really not minding instead he wanted more, wanted Will to watch or touch him, too. The more he fucked with Bill the more did he found himself responding to sex, wanting more, craving to please and feel pleasure. If Bill could make him feel this good, how good would two men make him feel?  
“P-please, aah~ I want him, too~”, Dipper managed to say, voice hoarse from all the moaning.   
“You heard him”, Bill purred, hand patting the mess of hair on Dipper‘s head. “He’s such a good student, always doing as he’s told, so eager~”  
Nodding, Will reached out again, thumb moving over the brunette’s swollen lip. Opening up, Dipper welcomed his fingers inside of him, sucking on it greedily and looking up into those blue orbs above him.   
“Need something to fill your pretty mouth, Pine Tree?”, Dipper purred, licking over the shell of Dipper‘s ear, breath cooling his skin afterwards. “Want to suck his cock while I fuck your ass even harder? Want to be filled with more cock?”  
“Please~”, was all Dipper managed to say, the finger inside of his mouth making it hard to speak and Bill didn’t stop thrusting, in fact, he even lifted one of his legs to change the angle and hit his prostate even harder, filling him up more and deeper, stretching him in such a delicious was he knew he’d feel it for days.   
“Greedy little thing”, the principal laughed. “You heard him, Will.”  
The blue eyed man smirked and pulled his finger out of the brunette’s mouth, salvia connecting them for a second longer before the other started to unbutton his pants and pull out his dick.   
Will wasn’t as big as Bill but he was still well endoved. Licking his lips, Dipper opened his mouth again, gladly accepting the second cock inside his body. 

While Bill was very dominating and immediately took over control over Dipper, Will let Dipper explore his dick with his tongue, tease his heated flesh and suck on it. And sucking he did. He took all of the blue haired man’s cock into his mouth and down his throat, covering it with his spit and licking it.  
“You like my twin’s cock, Pine Tree?”, Bill asked, amusement in his voice.   
Dipper could’t really answer being stuffed like this. All he could do was suck harder and clench down on the fat cock up his ass.   
“Fuck, I take that as a yes, Pine Tree”, the principal hissed and tugged on Dipper‘s hair, causing him to moan around Will’s cock.  
The blue haired one groaned in pleasure and bucked his hips, having Dipper choke on his dick.   
“Such a good boy, Pine Tree, taking all our cocks so well. Want more? Want us to cum inside of you, filling you up with our cum?”, Bill purred and without waiting for the younger teen’s answer did he already cum inside Dipper, filling the tight hole of his lover with his second load that day. 

Feeling his teacher cum inside of him send Dipper into pleasure, he didn't even notice that he came too, his little dick spurting cum onto the desk beneath him. With fogged eyes he blinked up into Will's. The older one smiled down at him, hand patting his head and flushed cheeks.  
“Want me to cum in your mouth?”, he asked and Dipper had to hold back from nodding wildly so to not choke more on the hard rod inside of his mouth. He moaned and sucked faster which Will thankfully took as an agreement and came, too. Even though he had taken Will down his throat and kept swallowing through the blue's orgasm, a little of the delicious seed escaped his puffy pink lips and trickled down his chin.

Maybe he had passed out – would not have been the first time after one of their sessions – or he didn't pay enough attention but the next thing Dipper knew was that he was sitting on Bill's lap, fully dressed, while the principal was talking business with his twin.   
“It's settled, then. You'll stay”, Bill said and Dipper blinked to clear his vision, coming to see Will winking at him.  
“It'll be my pleasure to teach at your school, brother~”  
Biting his lips, Dipper felt his lower body tense and his spent dick twitch in his pants at the thought of getting to fuck both of them as much as he wanted. School had never been this much fun~

*End!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic gets me to try so many kings and stuff I've never done before. Keep requesting and I'll try to write and post as soon as possible – if I can work with the request that is. There are limits but don't worry, I'll tell you if I don't want to write something ^^


	6. Triangular Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you, Thisgirlisnotonfireyet!
> 
> First of all, so sorry that this update took me so long but I'm very busy these days and, to be honest, this request was very hard because it didn't really inspire me. But I did it and here it is. Feel free to keep requesting, I'll try my best!

Something was off. Dipper could feel it in his guts. Though he couldn't put a finger on it. When he went around the corner of the Mystery Shag though, the feeling intensified and the last thing the boy knew was that the world fell and went black.

*********************

There was a sweet yet bitter taste on his tongue. Why was the lollipop tasting so weird? Either way, Dipper kept sucking.

*********************

His skin felt tight and hot and Dipper could not move. But he felt good. Comfy. Yet he knew something was off. But right now, he didn't care. The lollipop was gone but Dipper wanted it back. His mouth felt so empty without it.

*********************

The next time Dipper opened his eyes, he was shocked. He was tied to a wooden surface, most likely a bench, completely naked and his entire body was tingling weirdly. He tried to say something or, more likely, scream but his mouth was stuffed again – part of him was glad that the 'lollipop' was back and Dipper was horrified about the fact that he kept sucking on it despite what was happening around him.   
His limps were spread and tied to the bench and behind himself he could hear hydraulic noises, something like a machine that did what? It most likely had something to do with the thing that caused the numb feeling in his lower body and kept pushing him back onto the other thing in his mouth, making it even more impossible to escape if it wasn't for the ties already. 

“Hello, Pine Tree~”

The silken purr send involuntary shivers down the boy's spine and when he managed to lift his eyes, he saw the dream demon floating in front of his face, golden eye glinting with mischief and evil. What caught Dipper's eyes right after seeing the triangle though, was the mirror behind Bill. The picture he saw was incomparable to anything he had ever seen (he was a way too curious boy, of course he knew about porn, thank you very much!).

Dipper found himself indeed tied to a bench, one you'd expect to find in a locker room at school. In front of him, most likely magically, floated a big dick-shaped object. A dildo. It stuffed his mouth and as if it was happy that Dipper finally got to recognize it, the red colored sex toy pushed even further down his throat, gagging the boy.   
“Just relax”, suggested Bill and Dipper would have glared at him if he wasn't too busy coughing and choking on his own spit and a dildo to actually do so. When he found himself finally breathing a little more properly again, he looked up to do the glaring only to be distracted by the sight in the mirror again, this time with what was done to him from behind. 

Behind Dipper on the bench was a large machine build up, something like out of one of the porn videos, Dipper had yet been too scared to actually watch but already looked up – a fucking machine, something that pushed a smaller dildo in and out of his asshole – smaller then the one the brunette was sucking on and only a little slower but still. It had a golden color and was shaped like a penis too. The numb feeling in his lower body must either still be caused by a drug or the machine had already ruined his nerves and destroyed his butt, Dipper assumed. He doubted the latter, though because Bill wouldn't break him before the very end. The demon wanted to torture him and for that it was way more fun having Dipper fully awake and feeling every single thing to its full extend. 

“You like my little gift?”  
Bill floated closer, blocking Dipper's sight. With a snap of his fingers did the red dildo stop and pull out of Dipper's mouth. When it was gone, the young boy realized two things. His jaw was hurting like crazy and he craved having the dildo back in his mouth. He tried to scream but his throat was too dry and sore to manage more then a groan and some coughing.   
“Aww, here you go, little Pine Tree. Drink.” Another snap and a straw was pushed in between his lips. Out of reflex did he start sucking, sweet yet bitter juice floating his mouth. After swallowing a couple times, the brunette forced himself to spit out the straw.

“Let me go, Bill”, Dipper demanded, glaring at the demon. Which would probably have had been more effective if the dildo up his butt would have stopped moving too. Unfortunately, it hadn't which caused his body to rub over the wooden surface beneath him with every hydraulic thrust. And by now Dipper was certain that the numbing effect in his butt came from some kind of drug or magic because it slowly started to wear off.   
“Why should I?”, Bill chuckled and, as much as a triangle could anyway, tilted his head. “This is the most effective way.”  
“To do what? Get rid of me?”, Dipper spit and moaned hoarsely when the golden dildo hit something inside him that caused a way stronger feeling than the sore slide in and out of his swollen and stretched rim (Dipper would not admit it but even that slide felt kind of good).   
“That would be no fun, wouldn't it? No, this is the most effective way to get you addicted to me and keep you.”  
Floating closer, the demon leaned in and kissed the young boy. That way he blocked half of Dipper's breathing because breathing through your nose while your body is … busy in action isn't enough but thanks to the kiss, Dipper couldn't breath through his mouth anymore. 

Gasping, he tried to pull away from Bill but the triangle just kept following his head, kept kissing him. When Dipper opened his mouth – for breathing, for protesting or whatever – the demon pushed his tongue past Dipper's lips, invading his mouth.   
The brunette couldn't help but moan when he noticed Bill's taste – exactly like the lollipop he'd been craving! Breathing wasn't important anymore, all the human boy could think off was to get more of Bill. Ignoring the growing dizziness, Dipper kissed back with as much energy as he could muster. Which wasn't much and he wasn't exactly experienced but he did his best to make up for it. He needed to get more of this stuff that seemed to be Bill.

************************Time skip: a few months later**************************

Bill chuckled amused and pulled at the leash in his hand even though that wasn't necessary, his Pine Tree was sitting next to his tiny floating legs like the good boy he was now.   
“Let go of my brother!”, Mable yelled as she was hold back and tied together by Bill's guards.   
“Why should I do that, Shooting Star? Look at him, he's happy. Aren't you happy, my Pine Tree?”, Bill answered and turned to look at the brunette human.

Dipper had a blue and golden collar tied around his neck to where the leash was attached, his mouth was stuffed by a ball gag – golden – and his butt was full of two vibrating dildos as well – one golden, the other pink. His nipples where caught in nipple clamps and pierced and around his swollen hard and precum leaking dick was a golden cock ring to keep him from constantly cumming.   
He eagerly nodded at his master's question and moaned as the demon turned up the volume of the vibration in his ass higher – his reward. Bill made him feel so good and it just kept getting better. The demon promised to turn human when Dipper was old enough to be able to really take a demon's cock without tearing anything and breed him. He couldn't wait for that day until he finally would become one with his beloved Bill Cipher. 

*End!*


	7. I'd like the waiter, to-go please~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from ladynoirisback (on Wattpad):
> 
> Dipper sleeps with Bill (food critic) in order for Mabel's restaurant not to be shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. And don't worry, guys, I'll do my best and update your request as soon as possible.

I'd like the waiter, to-go please~

*Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, the show's characters or the original story. No money is made with this, comments and likes are more then enough. I do own the plot of this fictional work though. Enjoy!*

************************

“This apron suits you. Can I get the menu, please?”

“So you're the brother, huh?... Dipper Pines? I'll call you... Pine Tree.”

“I'd like some red vine and the soup of the day, please~”

“Why is there glitter in it?”

*************************

The teasing and being hit on went on and on but Dipper Pines bit his tongue and kept smiling politely. Working as a waiter hadn't been his first choice as a job but when his twin sister had asked him with big shiny eyes to support her dream and help her built up this restaurant from nothing, how could he possibly say no to that?   
So here he was, on a Saturday evening, serving food and drinks and then this blonde, admittedly handsome man came waltzing in, eyes zeroing in on Dipper as soon as he had entered the “Mystery” and apparently the tall blonde with those disturbing shiny golden eyes thought that Dipper was his personal waiter for that day. 

When the evening went and night came, Bill Cipher, as the blonde hat introduced himself at one point, was the last guest in the “Mystery”, as Mable had named her restaurant.  
“Is there anything else I can bring you? Like, the bill?”, Dipper asked, the piece of paper already printed out in his hand.   
“Ah, yes. But first I'd like to have a little chat with the owner of this place~”, Bill purred and leaned back in his chair, sipping at his latest glass of red vine. Gritting his teeth, Dipper went to get his sister. 

“You wanted to talk to Mable Pines, Mr. Cipher?”, Mable said when the Pine siblings returned, the young woman still in her chef cook uniform. The blonde looked at them for a moment, taking in their appearances before the relaxed look slipped off his face, replaced by a glare.  
“I get it, you two have absolutely no idea who I am”, Bill said and put down his empty glass, drying his lips with his napkin. Dipper shifted where he was standing. This was not going to be either good nor comfortable at all. And he was going to be right about that.

*************************** 

"To sum it up, this place isn't more then a shack. It's truly a mystery that nobody tried to get you behind bars because of food poisoning", Bill ended, a slight smirk on his face telling the story how funny he thought the row of insults he'd just finished spilling. Mable all the while stood there, hands fidgeting with her apron. For outsiders she'd look nervous but Dipper could tell she wasn't far from bursting into tears. This restaurant was all they had, they had given so much to build it from nothing. And now Bill Cipher, one of the most famous food critics in the area was about to end everything.  
"Isn't there anything we can do?", Dipper asked and took a step forward. Raising an eyebrow, Bill faced him again, the smirk growing on his admittedly handsome face.   
"Well, duh... if you ask me like this, Pine Tree..."

*************************

"You can't do this, Dipper! This is insane!", Mable almost yelled, blocking the way that lead back into the dining area of the Mystery.  
"We've got no choice, Mable. Please, let me go”, Dipper sighed and tried to push past his twin.  
"No! This is blackmail! Prostitution!"  
Dipper flinched. Mable wasn't too far from it. When he'd asked what he could do to save them, Bill had told them that he'd turn a blind eye in them if Dipper would spend the night with him. And the way his eyes had run up and down Dipper's body had left little to the imagination how he had meant it.   
"It's the only way out of this, Mable. We can't afford starting over or loose the Mystery."   
Trying a smile, Dipper hugged his twin. "And hey, at least he's not an ugly one, huh?"  
Mable huffed, some tears escaping her eyes. "I love you, Dipper."   
"Love you, too."

***************************

"Uhm... so..."  
"Ah, you're adorable like this", Bill chuckled and closed the door behind them.   
Blushing, Dipper ducked his head and looked around. The place Bill had brought him to was huge. Huge with expensive stuff left and right.   
'This is the place where it'll happen', the brunette mused and held back a sigh. Part of him was still not sure, what the hell he was doing here. Was he really going to sleep with Bill Cipher? Loose his virginity to a guy he knew almost nothing about?

“Did you bring your uniform?”  
The question ripped Dipper out of his thoughts and he looked up at the blonde in confusion.   
“Excuse me?”, he asked.  
“I asked you if you brought your very fitting waiter uniform by any chance”, the blonde repeated, a slight frown on his forehead telling about his growing annoyance. Bill Cipher certainly didn't like repeating himself.   
Looking down at his bag, Dipper bit his lip. “I wanted to put it into the laundry when I get back home... it's dirty...”  
“Put it on.”  
Blinking, Dipper stared at the blonde. The glare on the other's face grew. “You're not deaf, are you?”  
“N-no. I just...”  
“Then do as I told you to and stop arguing.” Bill stepped up to Dipper, the brunette stepping backwards until his back hit the wall behind them.  
“B-but...”  
“If you don't follow my orders through your entire stay tonight, I won't hesitate to shut down your sister's stupid Mystery shack and I'll make sure you two won't ever make it back to where you are now. Are we understood?”  
While he had been talking, Bill had placed his hands on the wall, on either side of Dipper's head, blocking every possible way for him to escape the threatening words and closeness. Everything inside Dipper screamed for him to run, but he couldn't. This was for Mable, for their future, for the only family he'd left (A/N: in this story their parents and such are dead for the sake of this plot).   
Staring into those golden eyes and angry expression in front of him, Dipper swallowed hard, swallowing down his pride and feelings and whatever fantasy he'd been having about his first time with a guy and nodded.   
“I didn't hear you. Are we understood, Pine Tree?”  
“Y-yes, Mr. Cipher”, Dipper whispered, lowering his gaze a little to escape the other's intensive glare.   
“Good. Then go and put on your uniform”, Bill said, a smug smirk on his face, before he pulled back, giving Dipper some space to move and get changed. Taking a deep breath, Dipper bent down to pick up his bag that he'd dropped in the meantime and went over to the door Bill pointed at, hopefully leading to a bathroom or something. The moment he opened the door though, strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a firm chest, warm breath ghosting over his neck.   
“Pine Tree~?”, Bill said, his whispered purr sending shivers down Dipper's spine.  
“Yeah?”, he answered and tried his best to ignore the feeling of his butt being pressed against another man's crotch.  
“I changed my mind. You'll only wear your apron and bow tie.”  
With that said, the blonde let go of him, nudging him into the room that indeed was a bathroom and left him shivering. And a traitorous part of his body already missed the other's warmth.

**************************

When Dipper came back into the main room, he shivered. He'd taken a quick shower before he'd put on his apron and bow tie and was now praying that the blonde wouldn't mind. He just had to clean his body after a long day of work and he really wanted to be as clean as possible before he'd have... intercourse.   
'It's called sex, Dipper. Stop being shy, you're going to have sex, most likely get wrecked, fucked hard and being used for pleasure', a voice in his head said, causing him to flinch and shiver even more. He really wished he'd been allowed to wear more clothes or maybe cut this whole deal down to a blowjob or something like that.   
'You gotta be realistic here. This man is none for quick stuff. He wants the whole deal or no deal at all.'   
“Yeah, I got it”, Dipper answered his thoughts, hands balled to fists.  
“What did you get, Pine Tree?”  
Fuck, he'd said that out loud? Turning around, he had to swallow again and the shiver running over his skin this time clearly didn't have anything to do with his slight cool feeling.   
Bill had changed into a golden bathrobe with black items on it, the clothing being more revealing then the tight suit the blonde had been wearing before. In fact, Dipper got a very clear view at the other's toned and sexy chest. Not overly muscular but still defined. If all of his body was like this, Dipper thought he'd feel a little less bad about having to sleep with this man.   
Said man was stepping up now, a growing glare on his face and Dipper realized that he'd forgotten to answer his question.  
“N-nothing, Mr. Cipher, I was just thinking is all”, Dipper answered hastily, stepping back some.   
“Thinking, huh? Seems like I got to make sure you won't think too much tonight~” With that said, Bill leaned in, closing the distance between them and pressed their lips together, kissing him for the first time.

After a few moments of being kissed, the blonde food critic pulled back, taking in Dipper's most likely already wrecked state – he'd always being shy about this kind of stuff and wasn't experienced at all so this was kind of an overload for him.   
Grinning smugly, Bill turned around and went over to another door. “Follow me.”  
Said door lead into a very luxurious kitchen and Dipper was sure that this kitchen must have been more expensive then their chef kitchen in the Mystery and the dining area together. Biting his lip, he took in the set table. Well, it wasn't really set. There were a few bowls with different kind of stuff in them. Some looked like chocolate, some like cherries and was that whipped cream?   
Blushing furiously, Dipper looked over to where Bill was sipping a glass filled with what looked like gin.   
“Tonight, I'm going to show you what tastes good, Pine Tree”, Bill purred, put down his drink and came closer, grabbing one of the bowls in the process. “Open up.”  
Hesitantly, Dipper opened his mouth just in time when the blonde fed him a cherry. It tasted sweet yet not comparable to any cherry he'd ever eaten before. Liking his lips, Dipper tried to identify the unknown taste.   
“You like it?”, Bill asked, watching him closely.  
“It's good. What's in there?”, the brunette dared to ask.   
Bill smiled. “It's my own recipe. Maybe I'll tell you but not today.” With that said did he push another cherry past Dipper's lips, handing him some of the bowls and added his next order.   
“Let's move this to the bedroom.”

***************************

Dipper shifted some, careful not to move too much and make a mess on the sheets. He'd done that once and Bill had been very angry about it.   
The moment the two had entered the food critic's bedroom, the blonde had ordered for Dipper to lay down on the bed. Then he'd sat next to him and started decorating his body with the stuff from the bowls. He'd apply whipped cream on his stomach, drawing beautiful yet strange symbols with it, added some chocolate and cherries to his nipples and naval. All this while kissing him from time to time. And then, the blonde had left him. That had been a while ago and Dipper grew restless. He had always had problems with sitting still and all but being in this kind of position, he couldn't do anything. And then there was the problem of his already half hard boner lifting up his apron some, the air ghosting over his exposed flesh and arousing him just the slightest.   
Dipper knew he should probably feel sick and disgusted but this whole thing was much more of a turn on then he'd thought. Being ordered around like that, kissed by such a strong and handsome man... if it wasn't for the threat of loosing everything, this could become one of his favorite fantasies... just that it was happening in real life. 

“Sorry I kept you waiting, Pine Tree. Though it looks like you're quite enjoying yourself here”, Bill purred when he finally came back into the bedroom. He was completely naked now and he must have taken a shower as well because his hair was still slightly wet. And fuck was this guy hot!   
“Like what you see?”, Bill asked and came walking over, climbing onto the bed like a cat stalking it's prey. “Oh, my bad, you can't talk right now~”  
Dipper glared and blushed, his jaw was starting to hurt more and more but he was forbidden to swallow the cherry Bill had put between his teeth before leaving. This man truly had some sadistic traits going on.   
Chuckling darkly, the blonde leaned in and licked some of the cream from Dipper's stomach, causing his muscles to twitch at the tickling sensation. Bill continued to lick and even bite all kind of places from his neck down to his hip bones, looking up from beneath his lashes from time to time and smirking. 

After what felt like eternity, all the cream and chocolate had been licked off Dipper's body, only the cherry in his mouth was left. The brunette was by now panting loudly, his face and chest flushed and his little dick hard as a rock, the apron had slipped from it, exposing the sign of his pleasure and his balls.   
“Look at you now, Pine Tree. You're such a mess and we didn't even get to the real fun part yet”, Bill said, watching his little waiter closely, his own dick just as hard. Yet he showed way more control and experience.   
“This way you won't last long... we can't have that, can we?” With that said did the man grab something from his nightstand and before Dipper knew what was happening did he find himself with a cockring around his member, keeping him from reaching his climax. A disappointed whine escaped him and he must have looked adorable or something because suddenly, Bill leaned in and kissed him on the lips, causing him to bite down and swallow the cherry inside his mouth. The blonde didn't give him any chance to excuse himself though, in fact his tongue seemed to try following the fruit, invading his mouth and mapping it out. Dipper moaned and couldn't help kissing back, yet he couldn't muster the same kind of dominance Bill put on the table and he couldn't care less. Never had he felt this much pleasure. He didn't care that most of this had happened without his consent or that he was being blackmailed. All Dipper did was feel, enjoy and obey. 

Bill pulled back after a while and licked his lips. “I think I've had enough sweets for tonight. Let me taste something different.”  
With that being said did the blonde grab Dipper's tights, lift them up and exposed his privates. Dipper gasped in shock and embarrassment but before he could say as much as “Mr. Cipher...”, the man had pulled away his cheeks and started licking over his ass hole, tongue prodding at the rim and getting it wet. Throwing his head back into the pillows, the brunette cussed and his hands gripped the sheets tightly. He could feel Bill's smirk and laughter vibrate against his sensitive skin. This man clearly was the devil himself, only a demon could possibly bring this much pleasure to anyone.   
“Please”, Dipper begged and didn't even know what he was begging for. He wanted to cum so badly but he didn't want for this sweet torture to stop either. Fuck, this felt good~  
Bill must have sensed his state though, because suddenly his mouth was gone. But before Dipper could do anything else aside from opening his eyes, something else, way bigger, replaced said tongue.   
“Ah, no...”, the younger one started but his words got taken away from him by the large cock that was pushed past his tight virgin rim, the only preparation having been the blonde's tongue and a finger, maybe two, Dipper wasn't too sure. It hurt, not like something was tearing but it still hurt a lot. His screams and pained groans were being ignored and cut off from him by Bill's mouth on his. Then the blonde was all the way inside him.   
“Such a tight little hole you got there, Pine Tree. Feels real' good~”, the blonde purred, golden eyes sparkling with lust and then he started pulling out before slamming back into Dipper. 

It should have hurt but from the first thrust on, Bill hit something inside him that caused the pleasure to flare back up. It still hurt but his body slowly grew used to it and Dipper started to feel even better then he had when Bill had been eating him out. His arms were wrapped around Bill's neck by now and his hips pushed back onto the large cock inside his butt. The large cock of a hot man who knew what he wanted, who took what he wanted no matter what.   
“So good~”, Dipper moaned and threw his head back when Bill bit down hard on his neck, marking him where everyone would be able to see it while his hands left bruising marks on his hips and his cock pounded in and out of his ass.   
“You like it, Pine Tree? Like being taken by a strong man, fucked hard without being able to cum?”, Bill asked, picking up the pace of his thrust if that was even possible. Apparently it was.  
“Ah fuck~”, Dipper cussed, fingers digging into Bill's shoulder blades. “Yesss~”  
“Such a good boy. Who'd have thought”, Bill praised, hands slowly wandering from his hips to his nipples, flicking them once before wandering down again. “If you make me cum inside you, fill you with my seed, I'll let you cum too. What do you say, Pine Tree? Want to cum?”  
Nodding hastily, Dipper looked at Bill. “Please, let me cum, please!”

The words hadn't even fully left his mouth when Bill flipped them over. “Ride me then. Make me cum, Pine Tree~”  
Bill didn't need to ask twice. Placing his hands on the firm chest, Dipper started to move his hips, raising himself off that fat cock before slamming back down on it. Hard and as fast as his shaking tights allowed it. Which wasn't fast enough. Whining, he bit his lip and tried harder, he wanted to cum so badly, wanted to be filled so badly. He was sure this was going to feel even better then everything else Bill had done to him that night.   
“Just like that, Pine Tree~”, Bill said, voice dark with pleasure. His hands were back on Dipper's hips and he kept bucking his own hips up to meet Dipper's bounces. Suddenly, the blonde yanked him down by his neck and bit down on it. Gasping, Dipper tried to breath. Through the pain of the bite he could feel something flood his tight channels, something warm and wet.   
“Good Pine Tree, such an obedient little boy~”, Bill purred and then the cockring was gone and Dipper came all over himself, untouched. Panting, he fell onto Bill's chest, feeling boneless, utterly wrecked and more satisfied then ever. 

*************************

“Dipper, oh my gosh! What the hell did that bastard do to you?”  
Mable was all over him as soon as he came back into the Mystery the next evening. He knew he was covered with hickeys, bruises and bite marks but he didn't care. Not even about the quite big butt plug inside of his ass that kept two more loads inside of him – they had fucked all day long.   
“Calm down, Mable. I'm okay.”  
“Nothing's okay. That guy blackmailed us and look how much he hurt you! That's it, I'll call the police...”  
“Miss Pines, it's not healthy to get angry about such small things”, interrupted a smooth and purring voice behind them. Turning around, both of them came to face Bill Cipher, sitting on the very same chair at the very same desk.  
“Bill...”, Dipper started but got interrupted by the blonde.   
“How about you introduce us, hm, Pine Tree?”  
Sighing, Dipper turned his head. “Mable, this is my new boyfriend Bill. Bill, my twin sister Mable.”   
The blonde man got up and while he wrapped his one arm around Dipper's waist, his other hand grabbed Mable's and pulled it into a formal hand kiss.   
“It's been a pleasure to make a deal with you~”

*End!*


	8. Triangular Pleasure II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from LumianaKatenke and Lady_Demonia, the breeding sequel to Triangular Pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been highly motivated and this was so much fun to write. I hope you like this little sequel ^^

Triangular Pleasure II

Tonight was going to be the night.   
It's been ages since Dipper had been kidnapped and seduced by his dream demon, years that felt like an eternity and maybe it's been an eternity. You could never know how much time had passed when you got your brain fucked out on a daily basis. Living in Bill's dimension, his kingdom only added to the lost track on time.   
Not that Dipper cared. He was too excited about what was going to happen tonight. Today was his sixteenth birthday and Bill had promised to finally give him what Dipper craved the most – Bill. Or Bill's cock, to be more precise. Tonight, the demon would become human for him and impregnate Dipper with their first child. Or their first pups, as the demon king had phrased it. 

Taking a step closer to the large bathroom mirror in front of him, Dipper checked his appearance one last time. He was wearing his favorite baby doll dress – see through satin, colored in blue and gold that barely reached down to his mid tights – baby blue overknees strapped over his baby blue panties with a heart shaped hole on his butt and the blue and golden collar that had been his very first gift from Bill.   
Sighing, Dipper let his hands wander over his flat stomach. He'd gotten an enema this morning and had been allowed to keep it in until early afternoon. He could still feel the slight sting in his guts, the stretch of the liquid that had made him look so full, as if he was ready to give birth any minute already.   
„Soon“, the brunette whispered to himself and walked over to the door. He would not be late for his birthday present as much as he loved Bill's punishments. 

*********************

Bill was still in the throne room, today's audience was almost over and he was dealing with his last visitor for that day when Dipper came back. Not minding the kneeling demon in front of the throne, Dipper got onto Bill's lap, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck. It was not the first time the dream demon had turned human – they'd done quite some stuff but never the real deal – and it was certainly not the first time Dipper got to be his king's pleasant distraction during the boring business of being a king. Without looking at him, Bill started to play with Dipper's hair, adjusting him to sit properly on his lap. A snap could be heard and suddenly Dipper's butt was stuffed with a large plug, stretching him in a delicious way. Biting his lip, he held back a moan as a shift of his king caused the plug to rub over his prostate. The blonde didn't like it when his pet disturbed him during work without his permission. 

The two demons kept talking for a while longer, using a language that Dipper didn't understand. Since the human body was not able to create most of it's consonants, the brunette had never been able to learn it and after a while he'd lost the interest in it. There were so many other things he could do after all.   
Suddenly, the plug inside Dipper started to vibrate and grew even bigger, doubling in size. The human couldn't help but moan loudly, clenching his hole around the big intruder. A sharp pain and a slapping sound made him shut up though. Bill's hand caressed the cheek he'd slapped and when Dipper glanced up to his king, he could see the amused and mean spark in those golden eyes and the wicked smirk tugging on those sinful lips. Shivering, Dipper hid his face in the blonde's chest, his little dick already hard and leaking like crazy. And they hadn't even started yet...

*********************

All oxygen was forced out of his lungs when Dipper's small body hit the mattress. Gasping he struggled to get back up onto his elbows, looking up to his demon. The blonde man was looking at him like he was prey – and the human knew he was, the knowledge just aroused him even more – and liking his lips.   
“Please”, Dipper breathed, getting onto his hands and knees, crawling over to Bill who stood at the other end of the bed. With each move did the plug, now trice it's original size, rub over his inner walls and prostate, making him mad with desire and pleasure.   
“Please... what, pet?”, Bill purred, tilting his head in question.   
“Please...”  
“You know the rules, Pine Tree. If you want something, you got to ask for it like a good boy~”  
Dipper had finally reached the other side of the bed. Getting up onto his knees, he reached out for his demon and the blonde let him touch his body, let him hold onto his shirt and hold onto him.  
“... may I have my birthday present now? Pretty please?”, Dipper asked, looking up with pleading eyes.   
“Tell me what you want me to do to you”, the dream demon ordered, one hand cupping Dipper's cheek, thump tracing the swollen, pink lips of his pet.   
“I want you to fuck me, my King. I want your large cock to fill my poor, empty hole, stretch it and fill it with your seed. I want you to breed me, please~!”  
“Good boy”, Bill praised and nodded. “You may undress me.”

The human's hands were shaking but he managed to undress the blonde in no time. He was ordered to get on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed then. With almost lazy movements did the demon join his pet on the large bed, kneeling in front of the brunette, hard member pressed against his own stomach. Dipper had been allowed to suck on it once before. It was so large though, he knew he'd never be able to get more then a third of it down his throat. That didn't mean he couldn't try though.  
“Do you want to suck me, Pine Tree?”, Bill asked, already knowing the answer.   
Nodding eagerly, Dipper placed his hands on Bill's tights and dove in. He started with kitten licks along the length until he reached the tip. There he stopped for a few seconds, inhaling the rich and musky scent of Bill's manhood and precum before he started to wrap his lips around the tip.   
It hurt from the start, his lips were already stretched to the point where the skin tore and his tongue was pressed against the hot flesh of his lover's cock but he pushed down further, choking on it yet never getting enough. A little pearl of precum found it's way into Dipper's mouth and he moaned at the taste. 

He hadn't gotten anywhere near what he deemed enough when Bill grabbed his head and pulled him off his cock by his hair. With a popping sound did Dipper let the large cock slip out of his mouth, taking a few deep breaths and looking up at his master, trying not to pout. The blonde knew him too well though.   
Chuckling, he said: “You can have more of it later, Pine Tree. Let's give you your present now, shall we?”  
“Yes please”, Dipper answered eagerly, voice hoarse from having his throat stuffed full of cock. He watched with growing impatience how Bill sat down, leaning against the headboard, hard member standing up in the air, waiting for Dipper.   
“Come here and show me your pretty hole, Pine Tree.”  
Dipper obeyed immediately, bending over with his butt facing the demon king, hands spreading his ass cheeks apart as far as possible. His hole was still stuffed with the vibrating plug and he was very thankful for the cockring that Bill had summoned on his little dick to keep him from cumming too early. He wanted to cum only on his demon's cock tonight. 

A pained whine escaped Dipper's mouth when Bill ripped the plug out of his hole in an instant. Biting his lip, he looked back to the blonde over his shoulder.   
“I warned you”, the other remembered him, “tonight won't be easy for you. It'll hurt. But you like it when it hurts, don't you?”  
“Yes, my King~”, Dipper answered. It was true, he liked everything the demon did to him, could never get enough.   
“Good boy. How about you sit on my cock now, hm? Sit down on it and take it all inside you.”  
As fast as his shaking limbs allowed it did Dipper do as he was told. He had to stand up on his feet to line up the cock he'd been waiting for all those years with his little hole. Taking a deep breath, brown eyes met golden ones and Dipper pushed down. 

Even though his hole had been prepared before and he was used to have large things inside of him, nothing could have prepared him for this monster of a cock. The tip alone made him feel fuller than anything else ever had and just like it had been when he sucked on it, Dipper couldn't get enough. He tried to be careful but when he'd taken half of Bill's cock in, his legs gave in and he fell down on the blonde's lap, taking in the other half of it in seconds.   
For the second time that night, all oxygen was forced out of his lungs, leaving him breathless. His hole and guts hurt like hell and his hands pressed down on his stomach to sooth the pain without success. He could feel the outline of the demon cock through his skin, the thought of that causing sparks of pleasure to wash through his body, yet the pain was still too strong.   
With tears running down his cheeks did he look up at the human shaped demon. The other was watching him closely, like one of those animals in a laboratory. Nothing in his expression showed any sign of mercy, regret or care. Dipper had asked for this after all.   
“B-bill...”, Dipper whispered pleadingly, causing the other to look up at him.  
“Does it hurt, Pine Tree?”  
Dipper nodded, still struggling for air. The cock had pushed up all his guts, his lungs couldn't expand enough to let him breathe freely.  
“Do you want to stop?”  
Brown eyes widened at the thought and brown hair flew around the human face when Dipper shook his head.  
“Then start moving. It should help”, Bill ordered, hands coming up to hold onto Dipper's hips, helping his little pet to rise off his cock some. 

Bill's cock felt endless inside of him. And the pain it caused felt endless too. Yet Dipper found himself getting used to it after what felt like eternity. He was his king's pet, if he couldn't take his cock, nobody else could. The constant slide and tug on his stretched rim started to feel good, soon followed by the constant rub over his prostate. The feeling of being full was the last addition to the swirl of feelings inside Dipper. Somehow his limbs gained back some strength and he started to move faster. Little moans escaped his lips, soon swallowed by Bill's kisses and the blonde's hands roaming his body.   
“My Pine Tree~”, Bill praised, an evil smirk on his lips. Smiling back, Dipper clenched his hole around the monster cock, happily noticing that this caused the dream demon to shiver in pleasure.   
“Please, my King”, Dipper started pleading again, “Please fill me with your cum, knock me up with your pups, breed me~”  
“Gonna breed you so well, Pine Tree~”, Bill purred and started to fuck up into his human pet, knocking all air out of him with his strong and hard thrusts. The pain flared back up some but Dipper didn't care. His hands held onto the other's body and his hips tried to push back onto the delicious cock. This was where he belonged, this was the pure pleasure of being a demon's pet, a demon king's consort and a demon's mate.   
“I love you, Bill”, Dipper moaned and screamed out in pain and pleasure when the other bit down on his neck, marking him as his.   
“You're mine, Pine Tree. Mine!”, the demon king hissed, eyes flashing with pleasure and possessiveness while his thrusts grew even faster and harder. And then...

The feeling of Bill's cum filling his already full stomach was incomparable. The nine-month-enema from that day was nothing to how Bill's big load stretched his belly. Dipper soon looked as if he was in his ninth month and the demon showed no sign of being done. Suddenly the cockring around the human's cock was gone and he came, all over his swelling belly, moaning hoarsely and then blacking out.

*********************

The first thing Dipper noticed when he came back to his senses was the feeling of being full. Slowly cracking his eyes open, he looked down and took in the sight of his enormous stomach. Bill must have worked some magic on him because there was no way any human could survive having their guts filled to this extend. Reaching out he traced the stretched skin, a tired smile finding it's way onto his lips.   
Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and sharp teeth dug into his already torn and sensitive neck.  
“You look so pretty filled with my cum, Pine Tree, I like it. I think I'll keep you filled like this until the pups have grown enough”, Bill purred into his ear.  
“It'll be my pleasure, my King”, Dipper answered, his little cock already twitching at the thought. 

*End!*


	9. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TamaChi_Neko: Can you do WillDip (Top Will) punishment kinda? or BillDip with piercing (Bill D*ck piercing and Dipper n**ple piercing)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry this took me so long. I started writing something for this request and then I had to find out after two pages of writing, that my story didn't quite fit with the request. Like at all. So I started over and this is... well, it. And I also got some other fics with actual plot done (shocking, I know XD). I hope you guys, especially you, TamaChi_Neko, enjoy this little piece of ... art ;p  
> I mixed the request up a bit, just so you know.

As You Wish

>>>(A/N): If you need a number, Dipper is almost eighteen in this.)<<<

“You really thought you could do this without me finding out?”

A shudder run down Dipper's back. Swallowing hard, the brunette closed the door behind himself and switched on the light. His lover was glaring at him from across the room, arms crossed over his chest.  
“I...”, Dipper started but didn't really know how to explain himself. Scowling, Will pushed himself off the counter he'd been leaning against and walked up to him. 

They were quite the pair, Will with his blue hair and blue eyes and his, according to Mable, sick character; and Dipper, with his soft features, brunette hair and natural shyness. The first time they had met, Dipper had been dragged to Will's shop by his friends who wanted a tat. And since Will Cipher was known for his skin art and so called 'magic' hands, they went to the blue head. Dipper had been intrigued by Will's persona and his handwork and he found himself coming back to the shop. Will in return had other reasons for keeping Dipper around though he refused to really spill them out for the brunette. That was fine though, Dipper knew how the older man felt for him.   
Six weeks of knowing each other, Will had asked Dipper out on a date. And since that day, the two were a couple – the tattoo artist and the high school student.

And there laid the problem. Will was famous, Will was skilled and Will knew how to gain money. To sum it up, Will Cipher was one of the richest men in town. And as one of those, he was very much against the idea of his lover going out after classes and working. They had discussed it and Dipper could really understand. Plus he didn't mind having a hot, possessive sugar daddy. But he also liked to work for all the things he got. And when one of his friends had asked him to help out at their part time job, Dipper had said yes. Helping out from time to time wasn't really a job after all, was it? But Will had not been amused when he found out and made Dipper promise to not do it again. Not to mention how furious he was for Dipper sneaking around behind his back.

And that's why they were currently standing in their (Will's) kitchen – because Dipper had been weak again and got dragged into helping out again. 

“I'm sorry”, he said silently and lowered his head. Looking up from beneath his eyelashes, he saw Will look at him darkly.  
“Take off your coat”, Will ordered after a while before turning around on his heels and walking off, leaving Dipper alone in the spacious kitchen, the coat dripping water onto the floor. It was raining cats and dogs outside. How fitting.

***********************

Half an hour later, Dipper had cleaned off the mess he'd made and took a hot shower to warm himself up. Will hated him being sick. He'd made some tea, Will's favorite, and was now standing in front of the blue haired one's office room where the older one would go over new tattoo designs and draw, or do important office work. Biting his lip, he knocked at the door.

“Come in.”  
Carefully not to spill the tea, Dipper opened the door and walked in, attention on the tea he was carrying and the man behind the desk.   
“I made you some tea”, Dipper said softly and placed the cup on it's usual spot on the wooden desk. Biting his lip harder, he looked at his lover, trying to tell how sorry he was without saying it out loud. Will looked at him for a long moment.  
“You betrayed me. Again”, he said after a while, voice calm, like before a storm that was about to destroy everything. The brunette flinched but knew the other was right. He didn't even send Will a text or anything. And there was nothing he could say to explain it. But he could say something else.

“I'll always be yours.”

The words hung in the air like fog, their eyes locked. Will has always had a very possessive nature which had only grown stronger when they had gotten together. And Dipper had always kind of fought that nature, no matter how much he liked the older man. He had been afraid that he'd loose himself, stop being his own person. But when he was honest, he knew that he didn't want to ever be with someone else then his tattoo-artist. And the hurt look on the blue haired's face had broken his last resistance. 

Will slowly got up from the chair he'd been sitting and walked over, cupping the student's chin with his strong but elegant hands. He leaned in slowly, giving Dipper more then enough time to back away. He didn't.   
Their lips met in a chaste kiss that soon turned brutal when Will took control of it. They kissed until they were both out of breath and when Dipper came back to his senses, as much as it was possible when he was with Will like this anyway, he found himself on the couch in the corner of Will's office room.   
“Take off your shirt”, Will ordered and looked at him expectantly. With shaking hands did Dipper obey. He shuddered when he looked back up, finding Will watching him hungrily.   
“Say it again”, Will said and kissed him again, hands running over the other's skin, exploring every single inch all over again. Dipper panted and pushed into the touch, strangled moans leaving his mouth when Will pinched his nipple in a painful manner that send strange shots of pleasure to the brunet's member.   
“Say it”, Will repeated, growling and biting his earlobe.   
“I'm aah~ yours!”, Dipper almost screamed because somehow Will had managed to worm his hand into his pants and now started stroking his member in a fast pace.  
“That's right. And now you'll cum for me, right?”, Will whispered, hot breath ghosting over the shell of the student's ear while a firm hand stroked his dick and the other kept touching his body.   
Dipper had no idea what exactly pushed him over the edge, he hadn't been cumming this fast in months – Will had been training him well – but now, on Will's couch, he found himself obeying the wish of his boyfriend all too soon.

*****************************

He must have blacked out – another thing that hadn't happened in a long time – because the next thing he saw were the walls in their bedroom. He tried to sit up but a hand on his chest pushed him back into the pillows firmly.  
“No moving, Pine Tree”, Will purred and the familiar face pushed himself into Dipper's line of view.   
“W-what happened?”, Dipper asked and blinked to focus his eyes. Will shrugged.   
“You were a really good boy, obeying me for once”, he answered and his breath was again ghosting over Dipper's ear, causing his cock to twitch in interest under the covers of the bed. He could feel that he was naked but he wasn't surprised.   
Will continued talking. “And then you were all out like a candle. I think your... after class activities exhausted you.”  
Dipper bit his lip to hold back any comment. He knew that he was still walking over thin ice and would do so until Will truly had forgiven him. 

The blue haired man chuckled darkly and leaned over to kiss him. When he pulled back, Dipper was panting again, a trail of salvia connecting them for a moment. And he was hard again. Blushing, he looked up, trying to figure out what the other had in mind.   
“I was really angry today, Dipper”, Will stated and turned away, taking something from the nightstand next to the bed. “But I think I have the solution for your problem. You just need a... physical reminder. A constant reminder that you're mine and that you return to me after classes are over.”  
Dipper swallowed when he recognized the object Will was holding into his line of thoughts now. The blue haired one watched him with a raised eyebrow. He was waiting for Dipper to say anything, daring him to fight him again and back out of what he'd said earlier.   
Eyeing the object, Dipper thought about it. How would it be wearing a mark like this on his skin every day? This was nothing like a collar hidden by a scarf or a butt plug. Dipper bit his lip. This was serious. As serious as him giving in to being Will's. It was the final touch to truly become Will Cipher's. And hell did he want that.  
Dipper looked up into blue eyes again and nodded. “Please.”  
Tilting his head, Will smirked. “Please what, Pine Tree?”  
Dipper swallowed. “Please... mark me. Make me yours~”

One hour later, Dipper's whole body was sore and yet he still found himself pushing back to meet Will's strong thrusts. The older man was buried balls deep in his ass and fucked him into the mattress, the sheets beneath them already a mess of drool (Dipper's) and cum (also Dipper's because Will always came inside him, to mark him even on the inside).   
He moaned hoarsely, his spent cock unable to grow hard anymore. Yet Will didn't stop assaulting his prostate with fast movements that made Dipper shake in pleasure. Holding his hips in a bruising grip did Will cum inside him again, sinking his teeth in the crook of Dipper's neck as he filled him up even more.   
“Mine~!”

**************************

The next day, Dipper couldn't sit still in class. Wiggling his sore ass on the hard chair, he tried to follow today's lesson of Ancient History. His classmates kept shooting him weird looks and the professor in the front had already glared at him twice. Five minutes later, Dipper found himself giving up. He hadn't been able to focus on class for one minute. Excusing himself in favor of using the restroom, he hastily grabbed his stuff and fled the room, much to the relieve of everyone else. 

Locking himself in a stall, Dipper ripped open his pants, pulling out his already hard cock and started stroking it while dialing his most called number with the other hand.  
“What is it, Pine Tree?”, Will asked when he answered the call.  
Dipper moaned and bit his lip. “Need you.”  
Will chuckled. “Poor boy. Was the plug too much for you?”  
“U-hu~ yeah”, Dipper breathed, pushing his ass against the stall's wall to have the thick plug hit his prostate. Will had fucked him this morning and ordered him to keep it in all day.   
“Open your shirt.”  
With a needy whine did Dipper let go of his hard and leaking dick, opening the buttons of the dress shirt Will had made him wear today. His eyes where immediately drawn to the band aid that covered his left nipple. Under it was Will's mark from last night.   
“Take the band aid off.”  
Dipper blinked. “But you said...”  
“I'm saying otherwise now”, Will interrupted. “Take it off.”  
Taking a deep breath, Dipper ripped the thing off. After that, his hand went back to touching himself, precum dripping onto the dirty floor beneath.  
“What do you see, Pine Tree?”  
“Y-your mark.”  
“That's right. And what does it say?”  
“That I'm yours~”  
“Exactly. You're mine. And now you're gonna do exactly what I tell you. Wrap your tiny hands around your cock and jerk it faster. Push that plug into you deeper and fuck yourself on it, thinking of it being my cock. But it's not enough, is it? You want me instead, don't you? Want me to come over to that university and fuck you against your locker for everyone to see?”  
“Fuck, please~”, Dipper moaned, not caring if anyone could hear him. He slammed his ass against the wall, trying to get the plug deeper inside of him while his other hand jerked his dick as fast as possible, precum being the only lube, eyes focused on his chest.   
“Cum, Pine Tree. Cum for me and then come over to me and get the real deal. Cum!”  
And he did it again. With a strangled scream of the blue haired one's name did he cum all over himself, knees shaking and breath coming in pants.   
“Good boy. Now come over.” With a click did the call end.

After pulling his pants back up, Dipper stumbled out of the stall towards the sink to wash his hands. He tried to clean off as much of his cum as possible but those paper towels did a very poor job with cleaning him. When Dipper looked up into the mirror, he saw himself with red cheeks, messy hair and cum-splattered clothes. And there, right above his heart sat Will's mark, had been there all day and would always be. The silver color contrasted hard against the pink of his nipple and he watched in slight awe when the light made the metal shine like a diamond. His hand shook when he reached up to touch the fresh piercing, only to rip his hands away in the last second. He didn't want to gain any infection from having the fresh wound exposed at such an unhygienic place. Plus he was already running late. And Will didn't like waiting.  
Wrapping himself into his coat, Dipper rushed out of the restroom, not caring to button up his shirt. He was going to be naked soon enough anyway.

*End!*


	10. Keep Your Hands Off That Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Diamond: Jealous Bill seeing Dipper hang out with Wendy and decides to remind him who he belongs to. Maybe he puts a collar on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out darker then it was intended too. There is rape in this and non-consent sex. If you do not like that or feel triggered by that, do not read it! You have been warned! If it is something you're in for, enjoy.

Keep Your Hands Off That Bitch!

>>A/N: Dipper is his original age, aka 12 or 13 years old!

Dipper was whistling as he was walking home to the Mystery Shack. Today had been a good day. He had been spending time with the older teens today and especially Wendy had been really nice to him. He felt as if they were getting closer these days. Maybe he really could ask her out soon?  
Heaving a lovesick sigh, Dipper kicked a tiny stone away and smiled.

“Pine Tree~”

The young boy froze in place and looked around frantically. Not again, not now, not today!  
“Nononono”, he whispered desperately. Something yellow shimmered between the trees to his right side and the brunette started running into the opposite dirction...

Only to find himself face to face with an angry Bill Cipher. Dipper gulped and stumbled backwards. The demon snapped his fingers and within seconds, the triangular form shifted into a human one, a tall grown man in his twenties or something. A furious man in his twenties. Did he mention the anger?   
Bill glared at him and with a snap of his elegant fingers did the world turn black.

*************************

Dipper was slammed into a wooden wall, pain causing him to shut his eyes. “Ouch!”, he whined and tried to push himself away. But the taller, older body behind him didn't let him move an inch.   
“I leave you alone for a few days and what do you do? Screw around with that Bitch!”, Bill growled and bit into the shell of Dipper's ear.   
The boy actually squeaked at the unexpected move of the blonde demon. “Wha~!?”  
“I will tell you just this one more time, Pine Tree~”, Bill growl-whispered into his ear, hot breath teasing Dipper's ear shell. “You. Are. Mine!”  
Something snapped and suddenly Dipper was pressed against the wall butt-naked.  
“The Hell!”, he screamed and pushed again, this time with more force, but a slap made him shut up and freeze again.  
“Told you, Pine Tree. Mine. And I won't share you with anyone else. Not anymore and never again”, Bill answered and the demon's voice turned into a sated purr. Hands wrapped themselves around Dipper's waist, holding him possessively and pulling his lower back until his butt was sticking out some more. Dipper tried to step back and get rid of Bill's touch but the older one would have none of it.   
“Ah ah ah”, he hummed and spanked the pale cheeks in front of him some more, hands tracing the slowly heating flesh.   
“Please...”, Dipper whimpered, slowly growing overwhelmed by the situation and the things his body was feeling.   
“Hm? What do you want, Pine Tree?”, Bill asked, curiosity in his tone.   
“L-let me go, Bill...”, Dipper pleaded and turned his head to look back over his shoulder at the human turned demon. Said demon tilted his head, a frown growing between yellow eyes with cat-like pupils.   
“Why would I do that, little one?” Bill's voice was full of curiosity for as why he was being rejected like this, as for why someone dared to say no to him.  
“I-i...”, Dipper swallowed and clawed at the wall in front of him, again trying to pull his hips away from him only to have his butt smacked again, harder then the last time.   
“I said no, Pine Tree.” The head full of blonde hair was tilted into the other direction, reminding you of a cat that was stalking their prey. The taller one leaned in, his chest pressing against Dipper's naked back fully clothed. Dipper shuddered.  
“Guess I have to teach you some manners. It'll be my pleasure~”

SNAP!

The clothes were gone and nothing was separating their skin anymore. Dipper shivered at the feeling of having someone else so close to him. Even if his mind was screaming in agony, his flesh was tingling in a funny, new way, sending all kinds of signals to him – pleasure, pain, tension, hotness, coolness, light touches and sharp pinches.   
Bill's hands explored his body, fingertips touching every inch of him, claw-like fingernails scratched his skin and tweaked his nipples harshly for a quick moment before traveling south.  
The first time the demon touched Dipper's dick, the human boy flinched and whimpered loudly.   
“You like this, Pine Tree? You do, don't you? You enjoy all the attention, being touched like that for the first time in your life, being owned~”  
Those words made Dipper moan but the still sane part of him managed to shake his head. The hands froze on his body.   
“No?”  
The brunette shuddered again, this time out of fear though. What was Bill going to do to him?

A dark laugh reached Dipper's senses, getting him some goose bumps, making his pupils grow and swallow almost everything of the brown color and having his insides scream for him to run and get somewhere safe. Every cell in the boy's entire being screamed 'Danger'.   
But he couldn't run, couldn't escape. Tears formed in his eyes and he closed them, feeling the salty water run down his cheeks and hearing it hit the floor beneath him.  
“Oh Pine Tree”, Bill chuckled darkly. “There's nowhere you could hide from me.”  
Strong hands grabbed his butt and pulled the pink cheeks apart. Dipper's eyes snapped back open and he tried to wiggle free again.   
“P-please, no! I'll do anything...”  
“I have had plans on going a little more easy on you since this is your first time. But seeing you were this disobedient, I'll just take you.”  
And without further ado, Bill pushed his long, hard cock into the virgin hole without any preparation or lube. 

Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain made his view grow hazy, black spots forming in front of his eyes. His legs gave out and he would have fallen onto the ground if not for those strong and firm hands on his hips and the fat piece of meet inside of him.   
Bill didn't wait for him to adjust, instead he started pounding into him at an inhuman pace, rhythm brutal and only focused on his own pleasure.   
Dipper sobbed, fingers clawing weakly at the wall, the tips bloody and torn from his weak tries to hold onto anything. Tears fell down, mixing with the other liquid that ran down his tights, warm and red.  
Warm lips kissed the back of his neck and down as far as they could reach from this position. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the air along with the slick squelching of sweat, precum and blood. Bill's thrusts grew harder and faster the more moments went by. And then the grip on Dipper's hips was gone, the only thing keeping him steady was the large, fucking cock inside of him. It rammed into him, filled him and stretched his raw channels to no end. Dipper bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. It hurt so much!   
A finger traced the torn lip, smearing spit and blood over Dipper's skin.   
“Red suits you, Pine Tree~”, Bill purred, sounding not the slightest bit out of breath. Other fingers joined and traced tear's ways and bleeding wounds until they settled on the juncture of his neck, slowly closing themselves around his neck. Dipper gasped while his body was shaken by the hard fucking, but he couldn't breathe! Panic settled inside of him, even more panic then what he was feeling since this sick game had started. He was going to die!  
“Can you feel this, Pine Tree? Feel my huge cock inside of you, filling you up? Feel the ways my fingers traced into your skin? Feel how I take away your breath? I can do whatever I want to to you. Do you know why? Because. You. Are. Mine!”  
The demon's hands squezed his throat some more, choking the human boy while he was pounded even harder. And then the blonde was cumming inside of him, demon cum adding itself to the blood inside of him.   
Dipper's vision blanked.

***********************

When the brunette came back to himself, he was lying in his bed, naked and covered in filth. Every inch of his body hurt like hell and he couldn't move. Crying hurt too, but he couldn't help it.

It took him over an hour to manage getting up and reach the bathroom. Taking a shower was impossible so he instead just let the warm water rush over his shaking form and wash away as much as possible. After that, it took him forever to put on some clothes. When his eyes caught something in the mirror reflection, Dipper froze, staring at the image in the silver glass.   
Instead of the expected bruises of the hands that had been choking him, there was something else. A tattoo, no a mark. Inhuman letters in black and gold, wrapped around his neck like a collar. If it wasn't for the form or color, one could have mistaken it for a weird freckle.  
The boy didn't need to look at the foreign letters to know what the mark was saying. He could feel it. And the way it flashed at him in bright light when he thought of it, much like a wink out of another dimension, told Dipper that he was right.   
It was clearly telling: Property of Bill Cipher – You're mine, Pine Tree~

*End!*


End file.
